


The Eternal Bond of a Princess and a Demon! ...Or, Something Like That

by pastelpunkmermaid



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/M, Friendship, Light-Hearted, Slice of Life, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpunkmermaid/pseuds/pastelpunkmermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been cordially invited to join us as we celebrate the marriage of Gundam Tanaka, Ascendant Ruler of Ice, and Sonia Nevermind, Future Ruler of Novoselic. And if that isn't incentive enough, watch them navigate their anxiety as they deal with overbearing family, despairingly confusing wedding plans, and what seems to be Komaeda's own luck. Oh, this will certainly be a wedding to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

One month until the big day.  
It’s happening.  
Sonia has thought about this day for years, and it’s finally beginning.  
While she began planning it last year, the truth is, she’d been planning it her whole life.  
Call her cheesy, but she’d envisioned it as a child. What her dress would look like, what the decorations would look like, what the cake would look like, what he would look like.  
Her eyes drifted over to the sleeping figure next to her. He looked…oddly peaceful. Sonia giggled, thinking of how his expression was never calm and his voice never quiet when he was awake.  
Not that she minded, of course. She didn’t mind anything about him.  
She sat up and leaned closer to his face, brushing his thick black hair away from his eyes. She traced her finger lightly over his high cheekbones, his pale eyelids, his soft lips…she couldn’t help but gently press a kiss onto them.  
Suddenly, his eyes fluttered open.  
“M-my lady!” Even after all these years, his cheeks flushed.  
Sonia smiled. “Good morning, Gundam.”  
“Is there an urgent engagement that beckons you so early?” Gundam yawned and sat up as well, the blanket sliding off his chest.  
“My family will be here today!” Sonia instinctively leaned against him as he sat up and stared into his eyes intensely. “You haven’t forgotten, have you?”  
He could forget everything if he stared into her emerald eyes long enough.  
“M-most definitely not! For you to even say such a thing!” Curses, she always made him stutter.  
“Good,” Sonia sighed contented and settled onto him, closing her eyes.  
She could’ve stayed like this forever-  
“Sonia! Gundam! Are you awake yet?” A high-pitched voice floated through the door, its owner most likely just outside of it.  
“We shall be out in a moment!” Sonia sounded cheery enough, but she inwardly groaned at the thought of having to separate. She looked desperately at Gundam, who chuckled.  
“Don’t be so downtrodden, my queen. This moment will be ours once again, soon enough.” His words sounded like poetry to Sonia, as they always did.  
She reluctantly got off the bed and stretched, her satin nightgown rising slightly. Sonia opened the door, expecting to see someone there, but the hallway. “She must be waiting for us downstairs…” Sonia mused. “We cannot let her wait!”  
All of her previous annoyance seemed to have vanished as she rushed into her closet, urging Gundam to change as well.  
Even the Dark Devas of Destruction scurried after her.  
-  
“So!” Asahina walked into the kitchen, setting a giant binder down with a thump. She was followed by Naegi, Maizono, and Sakura, each holding various pieces of paper and breakfast foods.  
Sometimes Sonia wondered why her mother insisted that she have four wedding planners. It was supposed to be a job for one, no? Nevertheless, she was glad for their help, as well as the fact that they were all around her age. Her mother mentioned that they would understand her better in assisting her, which turned out to be mostly true.  
“So?” Gundam still seemed to be half asleep, despite the mug of coffee in his hand. (It proudly proclaimed him as the World’s Greatest Ascendant Ruler of Ice, a special present from Sonia.)  
“Naegi and I took the liberty of confirming all of your RSVPs this morning, which seem to be in order!” Maizono chirped.  
“We have over five hundred guests!” Sonia gasped. “That was quite unnecessarily grueling of you two!”  
“Oh, it was no problem!” Naegi smiled weakly.  
“All the rooms are perfectly clean and in order as well.” Sakura continued.  
“We even checked the gift baskets!” Asahina added as she bit into a doughnut.  
“So basically, everything is in order and you woke those two up for nothing?” A new voice entered the kitchen, but Sonia didn’t even need to look up to recognize the voice of her father’s closest advisor.  
“No!” Maizono huffed.  
“Sonia’s relatives should be arriving very soon,” Sakura explained.  
“Yeah, unlike you, they’re early for things,” Asahina teased.  
“Ouch,” Hagakure laughed and joined them at the table, still in his pajamas.  
“Ah! I forgot to ask, how is the dress coming along? It should be almost completed by now, correct?”  
Sonia launched the discussion into various wedding details that nearly bored Hagakure to tears. It was a miracle to him that Naegi and Gundam seemed so engaged.  
Just as the conversation turned back to which shade of green better suited the theme (mint or seafoam?), the doorbell rang.  
Everyone perked up and exchanged glances.  
The wedding of the century was officially about to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay, I know what you're thinking. 'Hagakure as a royal advisor?! This is a crackfic!' And I'd like to remind you, this is Novoselic lmao. Anyway, sorry for the short intro! Just wanted to see if anyone was interested yet. I'd love a comment if you are! (: I also wanna say that this is a Modern!AU, so everyone's a bit less...extreme. Hopefully I can still keep their characters in check though. Do tell if the beginning was OOC! I don't even ship Sondam but they seem to universally liked so *sweats nervously*. Anyway, thanks for reading and hopefully I'll update soon! Any guesses as to who Sonia's first relative may be?


	2. Bikers, Gamblers, and Baseball Players, Oh My!

“Soniaaaaaa! I’m finally here!”

_Oh no._

Gundam knew of the tainted soul that harbored that voice. His initial meeting with her was sufficient proof that she was like him. An ascendant demon from the deepest parts of Hell. However, in (another) similar fashion to himself, the she-devil had acquired a mortal vessel to inhabit for her period on this terra. Gundam was certain that her abilities were only quelled due to her matrimony. (As for his true form, he was discreet, despite Gundam’s persistence.) However, her poisoned blood was importunate, as her spawn appeared to harbor the same dark aura. It was apparent that time was a limited luxury for the fiend, as her prison of flesh looked entirely too fake. And entirely too…disproportionate. She was a fool for thinking that the bright pigment plastered onto her face could hide her true identity. He knew what she truly was. Absolutely… _despairing_.

She even had his precious Dark Queen wrapped around her crimson fingernail.

Sonia wasted no time in racing down the stairs to greet her favorite cousin, reluctantly followed by the rest.

“Junko! You’re here!” Sonia’s smile seemed too large to fit on her face.

“And I’m the first one, of course! I think I’m more excited for your wedding than you are!” Junko gushed excitedly, grabbing Sonia’s hands and pulling them to her chest, as if in a declaration of love.

“Junko, you didn’t bring in a single thing. Honestly, you’re completely useless.” Sonia recognized her husband’s sour voice right away.

“Oh, Matsuda! I’m quite pleased that you’re here as well! How are you doing?” To be honest, she wasn’t completely sure if he would come, even after the RSVP. Alone, he was sociable enough, but he tended to shy away from parties. In fact, this was the first time he’d visited.

“Well, I just spent nine hours sitting next to Junko and Komaeda on a plane, so you tell me,” he responded dryly.

As if on cue, Komaeda entered, carrying a certain green-haired child in his arms. He looked around and chuckled nervously at the unfamiliar group assembled before him. “If I’m intru-“

“Aunt Sonia!” Monaca jumped from his arms, making his balance waver slightly. “Monaca is so glad she’s here! Monaca missed you _so_ much!” She threw her arms around Sonia’s midsection with such force that she took a few steps back.

“I missed you too,” Sonia smiled tenderly.

After Monaca withdrew, Gundam expected some kind of greeting as well. However, she waltzed right past him and settled into Matsuda’s lap, who was exasperatedly sitting on a bright-pink suitcase.

It must’ve looked obvious, because Hagakure stifled a laugh behind him. (He quickly shut up after receiving a deadly glare.)

Komaeda had been awkwardly standing at the doorway for the entire interaction, until Sonia locked her eyes with his.

“Come in!” she walked towards him, extending a hand.

“Thanks so much for inviting someone like me, but I can stay outside, really!” he meekly smiled.

Sonia rolled her eyes. “You’re my cousin, of course you’re coming in,” she grabbed onto his arm and pulled him into the foyer, under the bright chandelier.

“So!” Junko sidled up next to Gundam. “Are you excited?” she wiggled her eyebrows and grinned.

"Yes,” Gundam stiffened at her closeness. He was about to inquire about her state of being, but the doorbell rang again.

And then someone pounded on the door. Over. And over.

Komaeda’s eyes widened as he heard two voices talking outside, and it seemed like they were trying to one-up each other in loudness.

“Those are probably Gundam’s relatives,” Junko laughed and pushed him toward the door.

Her casual shove only furthered Gundam’s suspicions. No mortal could touch him that easily. But he pushed that aside in favor of a more pressing matter. He’d barely unlocked the door when it flew open, revealing a pair of teenagers that looked like polar opposites.

“GUNDAM!” A pair of arms adorned with rubber bracelets and various tattoos wrapped around him. “You don’t look different at all!” she laughed, as if it were something to be ashamed of. She opened her mouth to say something again, but Gundam was then slapped on the shoulder by her counterpart.

“I’m very glad to see you again!” he enthusiastically tightened his grip on poor Gundam, who was trying to catch his breath.

Sonia seemed to notice, and hurried over to her fiancé’s rescue. “Mioda! Ishimaru! You’re here!” she smiled and pulled them both into a hug, winking at Gundam over Ishimaru’s shoulder. She remembered meeting them a few months ago, and she adored Gundam’s cousins dearly. Even if they were a bit…over-the-top at times.

“Mioda’s so excited to be here! And we’re early, too! Mioda’s pretty sure Ishimaru has an alarm clock stuffed inside of his body!” she proceeded to act as if she were tearing her twin’s chest open, along with sound effects. Sonia could only laugh politely.

“What is it with their family and referring to themselves in the third person?” Maizono whispered to Asahina, who were both still on the stairs.

“Personally, I’m more concerned with the fact that they’re all supposed to be in their late twenties…” Asahina gave a small giggle back.

The general chatter in the foyer had begun when the doorbell rang again.

“Don’t you have a butler or something?” Matsuda sighed.

“ _No_!” Sonia whirled on her heel, startling him. “Butlers are harshly forbidden in the Novoselic castle!” he could’ve just insulted her entire lineage, judging by her glare. “Maids are fine, however,” and just like that, Sonia’s mood had mellowed. “Besides, it’s much more personal when we open the door ourselves, no?” she whirled the door open again.

-

That evening, the palace was teeming with people. Most noticeably, Gundam’s cousin Celestia had set up a card game in the sitting room. Saionji, one of Sonia’s close high school friends, was currently lunging across the table at Komaeda (“There’s no way you could’ve won that easily! You’re fucking cheating!”) while barely being restrained by her girlfriend Koizumi. Ishimaru also seemed to be in a heated debate with another relative of Sonia’s, Mondo, which had started out over a disagreement in the game rules but had spiraled into something else.

Further down on the couch, Sonia’s neighbor, Nanami, sat peacefully with her Nintendo DS. Togami, a close business partner (and friend) of the Nevermind family, sat next to her, engrossed in watching the stock market on his phone. His fiancée, Fukawa, was watching over his shoulder, despite the fact that she probably had no idea what she was looking it. They seemed to be completely unaware of the chaos ensuing a few feet away, until there was a resounding _crash_ on the coffee table in front of them.

“W-what the-!“ Fukawa recoiled back onto the couch.

“MY CRYSTAL BALL!” Hagakure sounded like he was about to cry.

“Aw, nice! See, I knew I still had it!” Leon, a friend of Gundam’s, excitedly ran over. “Oh, uh, sorry about your fortune thing,” he laughed nervously and looked back at Hagakure.

Kirigiri, another relative of Gundam’s, looked up from her cards at their display, a small smirk gracing her features. _This is going to be an interesting few weeks._

-

“Thank you all so much for the help!” Sonia addressed the girls arranging plates and various centerpieces around her. She had planned a special dinner for the first evening, but the execution was running a bit late.

“O-of course! I’ll do anything you ask of me! Anything!” Tsumiki, Gundam’s youngest aunt, was honestly doing more harm than good in the kitchen. She had already fallen three times already, almost knocking over a boiling pot of water at one point.

“No problem!” Chihiro, Nanami’s sibling, chirped as she reached for a stack of bowls.

“It is no trouble. It’s my duty to you, since you’re related to my Young Master,” Peko gave a nod.

“Young Master…?” Chihiro raised her head.

“Peko is Kuzuryuu’s bodyguard!” Sonia beamed. She had known Peko for as long as she could remember, as she’d always been by his side.

If Chihiro found that strange, she didn’t say anything about it.

“Well, I believe everything is set, so we may go out and join the others!” Sonia grabbed on Tsumiki’s arm and motioned for the others to follow her out the kitchen door.

“Y’know, you ladies are welcome back into the kitchen anytime you like!” Teruteru, the Nevermind head chef, winked as they walked out the door.

-

Later that night, Sonia had dressed into her nightgown, sitting on her plush bed. She was surrounded by Naegi, Maizono, Asahina, Sakura, Gundam, and the best man.

“Do you think she got lost? Is she hurt?” Sonia was frantically tapping on her phone.

“I’m sure she’ll make it in time, worrying will only make it worse,” Sakura reassured her.

“Yeah! I mean, she _is_ your maid of honor, right?” Naegi said.

“She should’ve been here today…” Asahina mused, flipping through something on her phone.

“Yes, but she’s not picking up!” Sonia’s voice raised an octave.

“S-so, who is your maid of honor, exactly?” Hinata piped up. He had arrived to the Nevermind palace shortly after Mioda and Ishimaru, as he’d been instructed to arrive early. He’d befriended Gundam freshman year, despite his…quirks. They’d quickly grown close, and Hinata was more than glad to assist in his wedding. Sonia really is perfect for him.

“She didn’t go to high school with us, but her name is Akane Owari…” Sonia sounded detached from the conversation, eyes still glued to the screen.

“Anyway, we can deal with that later!” Maizono brushed off the missing maid of honor as if she was a piece of lint on her favorite dress. “Hinata, you need to know about all the guests! As the best man, you’re especially important to the wedding party. You’ve gotta be familiar with anyone who you see for the next couple of weeks.”

“Uh, okay?”

“Do not overwhelm my comrade!” Gundam grumbled.

“Okay, okay,” Naegi laughed, used to Gundam’s speech pattern.

“First off, I’m sure you’ve heard of Junko Enoshima,” Sonia pointed to a picture of the blonde model on her phone.

Even Hinata knew of her worldwide fame. Her status as a model was widely known, and she herself was widely admired.

“Well, yeah. Who’s next?”

“Ibuki Mioda. Though not as acclaimed, the musical one is currently very favored with a select group of adolescents recognizable by their trademark clothing style and makeup in the darkest of shades,” Gundam proclaimed.

“…Emos?” Naegi raised an eyebrow.

“If you wish to be simplistic about it,” Gundam crossed his arms like a pouting child.

“A world famous model? A rockstar? Man, your families are star-studded,” Hinata laughed nervously.

As the night went on, Hinata’s nervousness only increased. A mob boss in training, a shoo-in for becoming a huge political leader, a photographer with millions of dollars to her name, the heir to the biggest company on Earth, even Owari was an Olympic gymnast!

And Hinata was just…Hinata.

This wedding was going to be slightly harder than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little boring, my apologies! But I had to introduce everyone, so agh. I know a few characters aren't in yet, but they'll join eventually! Thanks for the positive response I've gotten so far, and thanks for reading this chapter! Let me know what you thought of it! (:


	3. The Breakfast Club

Hinata had been awake for a good ten minutes now. He’d had his ear pressed against his door for a good eight of those minutes, but he didn’t hear anything, indicating that no one else was awake yet.

To be fair, it _was_ seven am and nearly everyone had gone to bed past midnight last night. The card game in the living room had eventually dwindled down to a fierce match between Komaeda and Celestia, complete with monetary bets over who would win. Unfortunately, Hinata went to bed with twenty dollars less than he should’ve. Something about Komaeda had just caught his eye.

Hinata’s stomach grumbled, and he finally steeled his resolve. _What am I so scared of, anyway?_

Instantly, Hinata thought of a woman he’d seen walking around the kitchen last night with a sword case on her back (Someone’s bodyguard? For what reason would someone need a bodyguard?) and one of Sonia’s cousins that had broken the glass table just by pounding on it after losing a card game. (His hair took off some of the intimidating edge, though. Who the fuck still has a pompadour?)

Hell, even Junko’s five-year-old daughter gave him a bad feeling.

Hinata shook his head. He was getting too worked up over nothing. After all, Sonia and Gundam were two of the kindest people he’d ever met. Their relative couldn’t be _too_ different…hopefully.

He took a deep breath and walked out, taking a few minutes to weave through the hallways and down the staircase. However, he was met with a strange sight as he entered the living the room.

There was a woman sleeping on the couch.

“Oh my God,” Hinata breathed. “There’s a hobo in the Nevermind palace.”

Now, Hinata wasn’t one to judge harshly, but her white shirt was stained and her chestnut hair looked like it hadn’t been brushed in weeks.

He wasn’t sure if his list of duties as best man included investigating suspicious persons, but according to Maizono, he needed to make the next few weeks completely stress-free for Sonia and Gundam.

Well, seeing a random person crashed on his couch would certainly stress _him_ out.

“Uh, excuse me?” Hinata coughed loudly, not sure what basic kindness he should extend to a possible trespasser. She seemed to snore louder, so Hinata walked closer and shook her shoulder. “Miss?”

Suddenly, her eyes shot open, scaring HInata a respectable distance away. And, as any normal person would, he screamed.

So she screamed.

For the next thirty seconds, Hinata stayed quiet. While he’d been briefed on how to handle a handful of issues in the absence of his best friend and his fiancée (What if Monaca starts crying? What if someone breaks something? What if people start arguing?), how to react to a stranger screaming at him was not one of them. Maybe they were supposed to go over that today.

“Well, guess I’m not getting the full eight hours now,” she stated nonchalantly before sitting up and yawning.

“I’m sorry?”

“Ya should be, considering you just woke me up to scream at me. Name’s Akane Owari. I’m the maid of horror, y’know?”

She said it with such confidence that Hinata almost went along with it.

“Maid of honor.” He should’ve let her sleep, considering she was confusing him even more when she was awake. “W-wait! _You’re_ the maid of honor?”

“He speaks full sentences!” Owari threw her hands up in the air and laughed. Then her eyes fixed on his and she narrowed them. “Why are you so surprised?”

 _You don’t look rich, powerful, pretty, or some hellish combination of the three._ “Well, you were sleeping on the couch,” he laughed.

“Dude,” she stood up, “I could live in this living room and never complain.”

Hinata almost breathed a sigh of relief. She _was_ normal!

“Wait,” she suddenly moved very close in a very short amount of time. “Who are you?”

It took all of Hinata’s willpower to not look down at where their chests were touching. (He’s still a guy, after all.)

“Hinata.” He supposed that was sufficient enough, as she would probably know him by name as well.

“And…?” Apparently, she didn’t.

“I’m the best man.”

“Oh!” Owari smiled and backed away, giving Hinata breathing room again. “Well, nice meetin’ ya, Hector. I’m gonna go get breakfast.”

“That’s not-“ Hinata was about to object, but she had already walked away.

Hinata decided to follow her into the kitchen, where an elaborate breakfast had been laid out on one of the three tables in the kitchen.

Well, it would only take up half a table soon enough.

“Owari! At least get a plate!” Hinata’s suspicions of her being a hobo may not have been so wrong after all.

“Hm?” Owari paused from stuffing three strips of bacon in her mouth to turn to him.

Hinata sighed and grabbed two plates as he sat down next to her. (Well, she was more so lying across the table in order to get access to all the food.)

“Oh. Thanks,” she gave him a toothy smile before returning to her assault on the breakfast foods.

Hinata was about to dig in himself before someone else interrupted him.

“It seems as if we have some early birds in our midst! Good morning, you two!” A pleasant, feminine, and unfamiliar voice came from the doorway.

Hinata didn’t even have time to turn his head before Owari bolted away from the table and toward the woman. She was either choking or hugging her. Probably the latter. _Hopefully_ the latter.

“Queen Nevermind!” Owari’s mouth still sounded full, and Hinata grimaced.

“Owari! I thought I told you to call me Mom!” she laughed and kissed Owari’s cheek. “I’m afraid I was too busy last night to properly greet you, or anyone, unfortunately.”

“Ah, whatever! Who cares about formalities like that? Meeting all those guests personally sounds stupid, anyway.”

“You’re exactly right!”

 _That_ wasn’t an answer Hinata was expecting.

“And you!” the Queen strode over to him and pointed at him, making Hinata freeze.

She leaned closer and took his chin in her hand, looking into his eyes with her green ones. The smile lines around her eyes were prominent, and gray hairs were springing up among her brown ones. “You’re Hinata Hajime, correct?” Her face broke into a smile.

Before Hinata could confirm, she pulled away. “I’m usually the first to wake up, although it seems you beat me today. And Teruteru, as well,” her eyes drifted to the table. “I would count Owari, but I don’t think she woke up of her own accord.

“Screaming at ladies is impolite, Hinata,” she wagged a finger at him before laughing again.

“I-I didn’t mean to!” his face flushed.

“I know you meant no harm, don’t worry,” she paused to look at the clock on the wall behind him. “Well! I have other duties to attend to, but I’m glad to be able to personally welcome my son-in-law’s best friend to the palace. Oops, future son-in-law,” she winked playfully at him before turning around, about to head out before she noticed Owari rearranging some decorative vases on the counter.

“Owari, darling, what are you doing?”

“Well, I’m a maid, right? Better get to work now,” she called back, tone completely serious.

The Queen looked back at Hinata and broke into laughter as soon as he did.

Much to Hinata’s delight, not _everyone_ in the palace was intimidating.

-

A few hours later, the table had been refilled twice.

Hinata was sitting next to Leon, politely nibbling on a croissant while listening to his high school friend go on about an ex of his. (Who could very well be nonexistent.)

Leon’s tirade was interrupted by Sonia’s voice, who had woken up a few minutes ago.

“Are you saying you broke into the palace in the middle of the night?”

Everyone in the room went silent.

“Yeah, how else would I have gotten in at four am?” Owari was _still_ eating.

“Y’know, I’m kind of impressed,” Junko offhandedly remarked.

“As am I!” Sonia grinned. “I’m not sure how my father will take that, though…”

For the second time that morning, a Nevermind had given the complete opposite response than what Hinata was expecting.

“Well, now that I have everyone’s attention!” Sonia raised her voice, despite her being the only one talking. “Everyone is here, correct?” She looked to Asahina for confirmation, whose eyes were sweeping through the kitchen.

“Wait. I’ll be right back. You can continue!” Asahina walked out of the kitchen.

“HAGAKURE! IT’S ELEVEN AM, JESUS CHRIST!”

If she had walked out of the kitchen to avoid interrupting Sonia, it hadn’t done much good.

“Well!” Sonia smiled again. “Gundam and I decided that some bonding activities are in order for us to properly get to know each other!”

“Bonding activites?” Togami scoffed. “What are we, kindergarteners?”

“We _are_ new friends, though!” Sonia beamed, and even Togami didn’t have the heart to object.

“Very well, but I will not be playing. I don’t know where these people have been,” he shot a look at Owari, who bared her teeth at him, “and this is a very expensive suit.”

“W-well, I don’t want to play if you don’t!” Fukawa voiced her agreement.

“There will be nothing of the sort!” Sonia commanded. “You are all part of the wedding party, so you must play!”

After the murmurs of disagreement had died down, Sonia continued. “We have agreed on playing sardines first, and I trust that everyone knows how to play Novoselic’s National pastime!”

Hinata’s face paled.

“And as wedding games should go, Hinata shall be the first sardine!”

His face paled even further. Becoming a fish was _definitely_ not one of his duties as best man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay hopefully the fun will pick up next chapter lol. for anyone who doesn't know, sardines is basically reverse hide-and-seek, where one person hides and everyone else has to find them and then hide with them, and the last person to find them is the next hider. also, any guesses as to who the queen and king are? you get a virtual cookie if you're right. sorry for the late update, band camp just started and i've been a bit busy. expect an update once a week, hopefully. anyway, thanks for the support, and i'd love a kudos/comment if you've gotten this far!


End file.
